uparadisefandomcom-20200213-history
Ryugel Baran
(Forward) |team = Ratoniik Eleven Faram Dite Galaxy Eleven |seiyuu = Arthur Lounsbery |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy |debut_anime = Episode 020 (Galaxy)}} Ryugel Baran (リュゲル・バラン, Ryugeru Baran) is a character that appears in Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy. She is a forward for Ratoniik Eleven and Faram Dite. She is also a leader of Shitennou. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *''"One of the members of Shitennou from Faram Obius. She does astounding cooperation techniques with her younger sister Gandales."'' Appearance Ryugel has a pale-white skin and shoulder-length white hair, with spikes that mostly point towards the left. She also has majorelle blue eyes and a small purple diamond on the center of her forehead. Her ears are pointy and unlike most Faram Obius females, Ryugel has only one horn-like spike atop her head. Plot (Galaxy) She made a cameo appearance at the end of episode 20 along with his fellow members of Shitennou. She appeared briefly along with her sister, Gandales Baran, accompanying Rodan Gasgus to join Gurdon Eleven in episode 28. She appeared again at the end of episode 29 along with Gandales, watching the match between Gurdon Eleven and Earth Eleven. She and Gandales made their official debut in episode 30 during the match between Gurdon Eleven and Earth Eleven as spectators. In episode 31, after Rodan was switched out, she told her sister that they should leave. When Gandales said that she wanted to watch Earth Eleven until the end, Ryugel replied saying that they were already defeated inside her imaginary training. She included that it didn't matter how many times they try since they'll always lose, which impressed her sister. In episode 32, the sisters navigated their way towards Ratoniik, but they landed on a desert on an unknown planet instead after a number of attempts. When they arrived on Ratoniik, Ryugel accidentally pushed Gandales out of the spacecraft. She then helped Gandales get out of the ropes since she got tangled in them. Ryugel then suggested they removed all the ropes in order to meet Ratoniik Eleven, as she thought that the ropes connected them with Ratoniik Eleven, causing the perfume to spread further. Near the end of the episode, Ryugel and Gandales also got caught in a Madowashisou plant's perfume trap when an illusion of a candy house appeared before them. In episode 33, the sisters eventually arrived at Ratoniik Eleven's dormitory (though they crash-landed on it as they panicked on who had to go out first). After Shimur Pheromona and the rest of the team welcomed them, Ryugel stuttered a thank you to them. During the match, when Gandales suggested that they should go up, Ryugel told her that there should be some "impact" in their interference. This was shown when she suddenly stole the ball away before Tenma could pass the ball to Matatagi. The brothers then broke through Earth Eleven's defense line with their combo play and used Scream of Eden, successfully breaking through Ibuki's Wild Dunk and scoring the first goal for Ratoniik Eleven. In episode 34, Ryugel and Gandales swiftly stole the ball away from Matatagi. They once again broke through their defense line, and they attempted to score another goal with Scream of Eden but failed as Ibuki's Rising Slash caused it to change course just in time. After considering the possibility of losing, Minaho unleashed a new hissatsu called Asokoni UFO. It tricked the sisters thrice, though Ryugel told Gandales repeatedly not to succumb to it. Minaho then delivered them a mischievous grin, and in reponse, the sisters retreated before the first-half of the match ended. In episode 39, Ryugel used her Soul, Pelion, for the first time to score a goal. However, its power was reduced by Morimura Konoha's Soul, Fox, so that Nishizono Shinsuke could catch the ball. Game appearance Character Avatar Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy In order to recruit Ryugel you first need to scan his QR Code which can be done after beating the third chapter. Also, you'll need to have: *'Kizuna Coin': 2 Purple (紫2) *'Item': Lalaya's Handmade Medal (ララヤ様の手作り勲章, Randomly dropped by Star Sisters at Roglos Gordon's Taisen Route) *'Topic': Brothers and Sisters (兄弟姉妹の話題, Obtained at Sandorius's Big Town) *'Photo': White Beetle (白いカブトムシの写真, Taken at Ratoniik's village) *'Topic': Black Hole (ブラックホールの話題, Obtained at Faram Obius's Grand Celesta road) After this, he can be scouted. Stats Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 159 *'TP': 149 *'Kick': 165 *'Dribble': 128 *'Block': 123 *'Catch': 98 *'Technique': 119 *'Speed': 114 (144) *'Stamina': 95 *'Lucky': 116 Hissatsu Anime Only *'SH Koutei Penguin 2gou' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'SH Scream of Eden' *'SK Speed Plus 30' *'OF Illusion Ball' *'SK Hayashi no Kokoroe' Extra Route *'SH Dark Tornado' Soul Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'SOUL Pelion' Relationship *'Gandales Baran' (Younger sister) Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Galaxy Rivals' Gallery Ryugel in Faram Dite's uniform EP 38.png|Ryugel in Faram Dite's uniform. Ryugel and Gandales in spacecraft EP32 HQ.png|Ryugel and Gandales in their spacecraft. Ryugel and Gandales scared EP32 HQ.png|Ryugel and Gandales scared at the sight of the Madowashisou. Ryugel's attempting to use Asokoni UFO EP37.png|Ryugel attempting to use Asokoni UFO on Konoha. Ryugel official site.png|Ryugel's official artwork. Ryugel using Soul Game.jpg|Ryugel using Pelion in the game. Ryugel and Gandales about to disappear.png|Ryugel and Gandales starting to disappear in the purple light. Ryugel and Ganadales using Asokoni Black Hole EP42.png|Ryugel and Gandales using Asokoni Black Hole. IG-16-047.PNG|IG-16-047 IG-16-049.PNG|IG-16-049 Trivia *Along with Gandales, Ryugel's TCG card contains QR code that can be used to obtain her as a player. *In the Extra Route, Illusion Ball is replaced with Dark Tornado. * In the game, is said by Gandales that Ryugel is the leader of the Shitennou. Navigation